Nauvoo Illinois Temple
Overview The Nauvoo Illinois Temple stands on a high bluff overlooking a bend in the Mississippi River. The majestic building is a faithful reproduction of the original Nauvoo Temple built by settlers of the Church in the 1840s and destroyed by arson fire in 1848 and tornado-force winds in 1850. Featured on the grounds west of the temple is a handsome statue depicting Church founder Joseph Smith and brother Hyrum Smith on horseback; both were martyred in Carthage Jail during construction of the original temple. Nauvoo is rich in Church history and the destination of thousands of tourists each year. The temple operates an accelerated summer schedule to accommodate demand. Summer is also the season of the popular Nauvoo Pageant: A Tribute to Joseph Smith. * Reconstruction of the original Nauvoo Temple built in the 1840s and destroyed by fire in 1848. * Second of the currently operating temples built in Illinois, following the Chicago Illinois Temple (1985). * Unlike many temples of the church, the Nauvoo Illinois Temple and its statue of the angel Moroni face west, overlooking the Mississippi River. * The largest temple baptismal font in the Church is located in the Nauvoo Illinois Temple. * The Nauvoo Illinois Temple features beautiful hand-painted murals on the walls of its progressive-style ordinance rooms: Creation Room, Garden Room, World Room, Terrestrial Room (no murals), and Celestial Room (no murals). * The Nauvoo Illinois Temple is one of only seven temples where patrons progress through four ordinance rooms before passing into the Celestial Room. (The other six temples are the Manti Utah Temple, the Salt Lake Temple, the Laie Hawaii Temple the Cardston Alberta Temple, the Idaho Falls Idaho Temple, and the Los Angeles California Temple.) * During its six-week public open house, the Nauvoo Illinois Temple was thronged by 331,849 visitors eager to tour the interior of the extraordinary edifice. * The Nauvoo Illinois Temple was dedicated on the very day and hour of the anniversary of the martyrdom of the Prophet Joseph Smith. * The dedication of the Nauvoo Illinois Temple was delivered over the Church's encrypted satellite system to Church buildings around the world. Attendence was permitted to all members with a current or special temple recommend. Temple Arrival Center The Temple Arrival Center, located north of the temple, is available for nonpatron family and friends. There are also facilities for patrons to freshen up and change clothes prior to entering the temple. Secure lockers are provided. There is a mother's room and an area designed for children to enjoy Church-approved films. An adult chaperone, 18 years of age or older, should care for children who are not participating in ordinances or who are waiting for a scheduled sealing. Temple History Following this announcement, extensive research was conducted on the original Nauvoo Temple including the examination of photographs, written descriptions, and drawings—some of which were donated by the descendants of William Weeks who was the architect of the original temple. Keith Stepan, managing director of the Temple Construction Department said: "Piecing everything together, we think the outside of the new temple is as close as humanly possible to the original." One obvious difference would be the decision to use a standing angel atop the tower instead of a horizontal angel as was used on the original.2 The original baptismal font, supported by 12 carved limestone oxen, was also duplicated as nearly as possible with the addition of a fiberglass lining to prevent deterioration. The floor of the baptistry, the largest of any temple in the Church, was finished in red brick tile (as in the original temple). A dome and chandelier are featured in the ceiling and art glass window on the east end. Intricate moldings are attached along the ceiling. The Allyn Historic Sash Company in Nauvoo had charge over the different-sized arched windows and round windows near the temple's roof line that include framework for six-pointed stars. Red, white, and blue glass was used to replicate the originals. All but 11 of the total 138 installed windows were constructed by the Allyn House.3 Temple presidents Notable temple presidents have included: # Eric G. Andersen 2019– # Richard A. Irion 2016–2019 # James A. McArthur 2013–2016 # Spencer J. Condie 2010–2013 # Wayne S. Peterson 2007–2010 # David B. Wirthlin 2004–2007 # Richard W. Winder 2002–2004 Temple District The Nauvoo Illinois Temple serves members from 5 stakes headquartered in Eastern Iowa and West Central Illinois: West-Central Illinois See Also Illinois List of Stakes of the Church # Nauvoo Illinois Stake # Peoria Illinois Stake Eastern Iowa # Cedar Rapids Iowa Stake # Davenport Iowa Stake # Iowa City Iowa Stake Access Temple access is available to church members who hold a current temple recommend, as is the case with all operating Latter-day Saints temples. An adjacent visitors center is open to the public. An LDS Church meetinghouse is across the street on the East, which is also open to the public. See Also * LDS Church in Illinois * Illinois List of Stakes of the Church * United States List of Stakes of the Church * United States List of Mormon Temples * Mormon Temples List References Nauvoo Illinois Temple The Nauvoo Illinois Temple stands on a high bluff overlooking a bend in the Mississippi River. The majestic building is a faithful reproduction of the original Nauvoo Temple built by settlers of the Church in the 1840s and destroyed by arson fire in 1848 and tornado-force winds in 1850. Featured on the grounds west of the temple is a handsome statue depicting Church founder Joseph Smith and brother Hyrum Smith on horseback; both were martyred in Carthage Jail during construction of the original temple. Nauvoo is rich in Church history and the destination of thousands of tourists each year. The temple operates an accelerated summer schedule to accommodate demand. Category:1844 Category:1999 Category:2002 Category:Gordon B Hinckley Category:Nauvoo Category:Illinois Category:United States Category:Temples of the Church